I Just Want To Love You
by JustAPunkGirl
Summary: What if the room scene in New Moon went differently? What if Bella understood what Jacob was, and decided that she wanted to love him? What if, Edward Came back. and tried to ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Twilight by Stephanie Mayer, nor anything I mention in this fanfiction that is a movie, songlyric, etc. This disclaimer goes for the rest of the fanfiction aswell.**

_"Isn't there any way for you to get free?" I whispered, touching the rough edge at the back of his short brown hair._

_His hands began to tremble, but he didn't open his eyes. "No, I'm in this for life. A life sentance." A bleak laugh, "Longer, maybe."_

_"No Jake," I moaned, "What if we ran away? Just you and me. What if we left home, and left Sam behind?"_

_"It's not something I can run away from, Bella," he whispered. 'I would run away with you, though, if I could." His shoulders where shaking now, too._

_"Look, I've got to leave."_

_"Why?"_

_-New Moon, Stephanie Mayer. Page 287_

Jacob's eyes showed many different emotions, from pain to longing.

"Because Bells, I just can't." He reached out to touch her face, and she recoiled from the rejection. Tears gathered into her eyes as she realized she wasn't wanted, _again. _Jacob's eyes widened. "No Bells! I want to, I promise you I do. You don't know... I wish I could tell you..."

"Just tell me Jacob. It has to do with the stories, right?" Bella's voice trembled, from the previous tears.

"Yes Bella. Think. The vampires are the enemies of.."

"Werewolves!" Her eyes widened.

"Yes Bella!" His gathered her in his arms, hugging the brunette tightly.

"So... what does that have to do with anything?"

"Sam... is my leader. I must obey him," Jacob told her, his secrets spilling out before he could stop them. "He's the Alpha of the pack. I wasn't allowed to tell you becasue you're not my imprint... well... they think I'm bullshitting them so I can tell you...even though I should be a Alpha..."

"Jake, slow down. What's Imprinting?"

"It's hard to explain. When you look at her, you only see her. It's not gravity holding you to the earth, it's her. You'll be anything for her; brother, best friend, lover.. You just love her unconditionally."

"And that's me?" Bella's voice was small, as if she were happy, but didn't know what to do with the information.

"Yes Bella, that's you."

"So, you're also the leader of the pack.. Chief Jacob."

"I'm supposed to be, I stepped down."

"That doesn't mean shit," Bella surprised both of them with her cursing. "You're are the chief. You don't have to listen to Sam. Stand up to him, make him back down. Then, you'll be free. You can be with me. I can't love you completely, not yet. Give me time Jacob, and I will. We don't have to run away. We can stay here. In Forks. With Charlie and Billy. Please, I just don't like seeing you hurt by this."

"Bella, I could kiss y-" Jacob was cut off my Bella's lips crushing onto his.

A/N: There is probably one like this, where the room scene changes.. but oh well. 

I know Bella seems OOC, with moving on from Edward so fast, but she said time. It's not going to be a fast story. Yes, they kissed now, but it will not continue like this. Bella will still have times were the depression from when Edward left will come back. It's not all happy from now on. It won't be depressing eaither.. just.. read and find out!(:


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bella Swan woke up, wondering why on earth she was so tired. Then she remembered; Jacob in her room, werewolves, them kissing.

The brunette blushed at the last thought, her cheeks turning crimson. She really did like that kiss, more than she would like to admit. Yes, she knew that part of her heart is, and always would be longing for Edward's return, but she also knew that a larger portion went out to Jacob Black. Jacob, a gorgeous, funny boy by day, and a giant, serious, russet-colored wolf by night. A boy who Bella was torn by, when she met Edward Cullen, the boy who put her back together, time and time again. The boy that she decided she wanted to spend forever with. The boy who Bella will confess her love to tonight, no matter what.

Smiling, Bella got out of bed, going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she looked in the mirror, she was genuinely shocked by the reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were hollow looking, her hair was limp and brittle, her eyes were dull, and her lips were dry and cracked. She slowly ran her hand over her face, wondering how on earth Jacob could have thought she was pretty when she looked like this. _Edward's leaving must have really gotten to me, _she thought to herself, shaking her head, as if it would rid her of the memories saying Edwards name brought forward. She finished getting ready, the thoughts finally leaving her mind once she realized that she would have to dress nice, for she was seeing her russet-skinned boy later that night.

"Jacob! She is not your imprint and never will be! You're being delusional. You care for her, you do not love her!" Sam Uley bellowed at Jacob black, shoulders shaking.

"She is Sam! You don't know! What you see in my head is one thing, but you wil never see what's in my heart. You know deep down, that I love her. You just don't want to admit it because she use to run with bloodsuckers! Let me tell you one thing, Uley. I am in love with Isabella Swan, she is my imprint. She is the girl I will forever love. Also, I won't hurt her like you did to both Leah and Emily. I love her too much for that."

Sam remained shaking, but harder than he was before. "I am Alpha. What I say goes. And I say, that you did not imprint on Isabella Swan."

"Really Sam?" Jacob advanced on the older boy, now shaking just as bad as Sam. "From what I remember, Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's. I am going to take my place as Alpha Wolf. Nothing can stop me. Whoever wants to follow you if you choose to leave is welcome to. I will not order them to stay with me. I will give them their free will. _I will be a better Alpha!"_

Suddenly, both Jacob and Sam exploded, their teeth bared as they got ready to fight. Jacob was now bigger than Sam, the russet-colored wolf towering over the black one, but that didn't stop Sam from striking. Jacob dodged easily, before swiping at Sam's front legs, hearing a gratifying snap. Sam whimpered, but striked again, biting Jacob's right shoulder. Jacob showed no signs of pain. He only advanced once more, biting Sam's ear, then tail. Causing Sam to whimper loudly and fall to the ground in pain. Hearing their brother's pain, the other wolves ran to the scene, wondering what had just happened.

_What's going on?_-Paul

_Jacob's standing up to Sam! Is that even allowed? _–Seth

_He was born to be Alpha. He's taking his place now, because of Bella Swan. _–Jared

_I know for sure if Sam leaves I'm not following him. _–Leah

_We all know that Leah. _–Paul

_I am still Alpha in till the Elders say otherwise. _–Sam

_Oh, they will Sam. They will. _–Jacob

"So Bella, I see that you're actually acting human today. Eating and Talking," Lauren Mallory sneered the brunettes name as she leaned over the table, her breasts almost falling out of her too-low shirt.

"Leave me alone Lauren," Bella mumbled, taking a bite of her red apple and sip of her water.

"I'm just interested, Bella. So tell me, what got you out of your funk? Did Edward come back? Or did you finally realize that no one would want someone like you?"

"I'm wanted." Bella mumbled again, her breath hitching as the hole in her heart ripped open.

"Oh really? Even Mike stopped chasing after you now. And Mike, well… Mike goes after anything."

"Hey!" Mike protested from where he was sitting, his arm wrapped around Jessica.

"Jacob Black." Bella spoke up now, her face brightening as she said his name.

"That sexy, tanned, buff guy from La Push? I saw him the other day; he was with this guy named Seth, talking about showing him ropes or something. Anyways, I doubt Jacob would go for someone like you. You're so plain and hollow looking."

Bella felt a wave of protectiveness when Lauren said Jacob's name. "He does want me. He's even picking me up today on his bike, that I helped him fix up. You don't know anything."

"Whatever you say Bella. I guess you wouldn't mind then, if I came to confirm that he doesn't want you?"

"No, I don't. See for yourself. Jacob Black is mine, and I am his."

Bella and Lauren walked out of school together, and Bella felt waves of joy, pride, and smugness overcome her. Jacob was standing there, in his tight black t-shirt and faded dark blue jeans.

"Jake!" Bella called as she got closer, wrapping the younger but older looking boy in an embrace.

"Bells! Oh god, I have so much to tell- who's this?" He looked at Lauren in pure disgust, her short shorts barley covering her behind, and her tank top going ridiculously low.

"I'm Lauren,Bella's good friend! We should like, totally all hang out together! She went to touch Jacobs arm, but he pulled back. He then raised an eyebrow at Bella, who just shook her head.

"Goodbye Lauren," Bella said, "We have places to go." With that, she put on the red helmet that Jacob handed her, and they rode off, towards the direction of La Push.


End file.
